Other Planets
Blorch (Home of the Slaughtering Rat People) Blorch was one of the planets marked for conquest by the Irken Empire. Invader Larb was originally assigned to conquer this planet, but due to his height increase, it was instead assigned to Invader Skoodge, shortest of the official invaders. In an amazing turn of events, Skoodge not only completed his mission, but was also the first to do it. Blorch became the first planet conquered in Operation Impending Doom II, and was converted into a Parking Structure Planet. Before the planetary conversion, Blorch was inhabited by savage rat people. Skoodge survived being launched into it, but the blorch rats can be seen dying in that episode. Blorch was also the planet ZIM made GIR find when he first tested out GIR's new guidance chip. Vort Invader Larb was assigned to Vort for conquest. It contains the Universe's most comfortable couch. Scientists from Vort designed the MegaDoomer Combat Stealth Mech and the Massive. The Irkens once had science facilities on Vort and the Vortians provided Irk with technology. Perhaps some kind of conflict arose which put Vort on the Irken Empire's list of targets for conquest. Larb has since conquered the planet. Zim keeps in contact with Vortian Prisoner 777, who provides Zim with stuff. Zim used him to get the Massive's schematics, a control pod, the Santa suit liquid substance, and MiniMoose's death weapons. A Vortian named Lard Nar formed a resistance against the Empire called the Resisty. Supposedly, Red & Purple tested the massive by attacking Vort, but only Jhonen can verify that. Callnowia A planet made comepletely of machine. It often scams its customers, such as ZIM MILKY WAY PLANETS Well, duh! Flobee's Mission Planet The planet Invader Flobee was assigned to is barren and rocky, inhabited by a species of rock people. Flobee tricks them into thinking he is their leader with his ingenius disguise (a couple of rocks strapped to him). The people probably worship a rock God of some kind. Stink's Mission Planet The planet Invader Stink was assigned to contains large dome structures. Zim watched Stink's progress with his telescope, finding Stink 'resting on the job,' when in fact he was relaxing as a city burned to the ground. Stink must've finished his mission, for the Irken Armada is seen hovering above the planet when Zim sends his transmission thanking the Tallest for the MegaDoomer, probably to perform the Organic Sweep. ZIM recalls that Stink didn't do well at the academy. Skutch's Mission Planet When Zim checked the progress of the other invaders, he got a brief glimpse of Skutch on his assigned planet before the telescope went into static. Skutch could be seen laughing amongst the flames of a burning structure. Nothing about the planet Skutch is assigned to is known. ZIM recalls that Skutch was a failure at the academy. Planet Jacker's Universe The Planet Jacker's Universe orbits a dying sun that will eventually burn out. The Jackers use their planet moving technology to steal planets and throw them into the sun like firewood to keep it burning. The Jackers encase a planet in a hallow metal bubble that displays an image of a sky on the inside so that no one on the planet knows what it going on. The metal bubble is attached to a ship, that drags the planet to the sun of the Jacker home world and drops it in. Jackers Oog-Ah and Nik steal Earth, but Zim is able to cut through the bubble in time to save it, so he can conquer Oog-ah, and nik. There is an Irken treaty that says that no Jacker can steal any planet marked for conquest but they can have any other unmarked planet. Of course, Earth wasn't marked because Zim isn't on an official mission. Their presumed Sun died out because of ZIM, since they couldn't properly supply their sun. Nhar-Gh'Ok The planet Nhar-Gh'ok is home to a species of the same name. They are vicious, resemble human babies and have names that resemble baby talk (Shnooky, Fooby, etc...). Nothing is known about their planet, but the Nhar-Gh'oks themselves posses several strange abilities. They can spew up acid and merge together to become one giant being. They wear uniforms similar to Nazis, and have 3 antenna. Storage Planet Another fully mechanical planet, the Storage Planet is used for storing stuff, and maybe manufacturing things. It is in the massive storage bay that Tallest Red showed Tallest Purple the MegaDoomer Combat Stealth Mech and the defective SIRs. This leads directly to the end. Meekrob Planet Meekrob was the planet Invader Tenn was assigned to. All was going well until a shipment of defective SIRs was accidentally shipped to her instead of a MegaDoomer. The SIRs proceeded to destroy her base. The inhabitants of Meekrob are beings of pure energy and are the sworn enemies of the Irken Empire. Nothing is known about the actual planet. After the SIRS detroyed Tenn's base, there was an outbreak of war, which led to Invader Dib. Ironically, it was The Tallest's hatred for ZIM that did them in. Conveyor Belt Planet Once an average planet populated by a race of beings with large screws in their heads, it was seized by the Irken Empire and converted into the Conveyor Belt Planet. A massive system of conveyor belts now encircles the planet used for shipping packages. The Screw Heads are now enslaved and forced to do the work in the package shipping, or else they face the tasors of the Irken guards that now watch over the slaves. In revolt, one of the Screw Heads (Smikka Smikka Smoodoo) switched the addresses on two packages, resulting in Smikka getting zapped and Zim receiving the MegaDoomer instead of deadly defective SIRs. Smikka said he was going to start "the revolution". DEVASTIS A planet designated for Irken training, Devastis is likely one of the many planets that was once a normal planet but got conquered by the Irken Empire. Now Irkens go there to go the military academy and to take the test to become a member of the Irken Elite. Zim caused a major blackout on an entire half of Devastis when he used a Maim Bot on a snack machine. The blackout trapped the Irken Tak in a test booth. Tak later went to the Irken Control Brain on Devastis hoping to get another chance to take the test. The control brains there can see the future. This ability is probably used during Invader testing. DIRT A garbage dump planet, little is known about planet Dirt. When Tak was placed on the janitorial squad, she was sent to this planet until she escaped. It contains detroyed ships, and is where Tak made her SIR and ship. HOBO 13 The harsh and dry planet of Hobo 13 serves as a training planet for soldiers. Other-worldly trainees hoping to become skilled soldiers come here to participate in a series of trials. Zim was sent here by the Tallest to prove he could pass in order to get a shipment of military equipment. The trials to become a soldier are to get across a molten pit of hideous creaming pain, navigate across a canyon that is home to the meat-thirsty Hogulus, get through a laser trench, cross a pool of acid, find the way out of a maze where a robotic snake-thing lurks, and get past a swamp full of plant monsters until finally reaching the Fortress of Pain. The Hobo species identify themselves through numbers instead of names. For example, one of the drill instructors on Hobo 13 is Sergeant Hobo 678. Casulties of ZIM's recklessness: A bunch o' guys Zooch Nub Bubbins Crystal BOODIE NEN Boodie Nen is the planet Invader Slacks was sent to invade. Its inhabitants have large nostrils, so Slacks wore a pair of fake nostrils and was able to blend in easily. Nothing else in known, and it is ony mentioned once. PLOOKESIA When Dib steals the schematics of an alien communication device from Zim's base, he and skool councilor Mr. Dwicky send Zim an encoded Plookesian signal and promise to give Zim super weapons if he meets them in the woods without a disguise on. While in the woods, a pair of Plookesians named Mooshy and Spoopty arrive, having also picked up on the Plookesian signal. They take Mr. Dwicky with them and give Zim some super weapons they had, leaving Dib with nothing. ZIM uses the weapons to create a giant laser cannon in Invader Poonchy. Their panet is unknown. TAOOLA AND CHARCUNGA Every thousand, the alignment of Taoola and Charcunga allows the ancient traveler Mortos Der Soulstealer to escape from "the place beneath the Overworld" and walk amongst mortals for a day. One planet is powered by a magical force deep within the underground. Although Mortos only names two planets, three are shown alligning. Nothing else about these planets are known. Note: This is the second time alligning planets has been used as a plot point, the first being the Equinox in Career Day. JUDGEMENTIA In the cancelled episode The Trial, Zim finds himself on this planet after being beaten and transported from Earth. Here, Zim is put under an Existance Evaluation to determine whether or not he is a defective. This is determined by having three Irken Control Brains sift through Zim's memories and judge him accordingly. The memories are broadcasted for all to see. These control brains are equipped with odd tentacles, and look more sinister. Certain trials, such as Zim's, are held in the Spike of Judgement, an imposing structure on the planet's surface. Judgementia is most likely one of the many planets that the Irken Empire conquered and converted into a place for accomplishing a single arbitrary task. MISCELLANEOUS PLANETS When Zim bothers the Almighty Tallest with another mission report, the Tallest contemplate other potential places they could have sent Zim: Purple: Zim. You know we really should've given him a mission on a sun or a planet of broken glass or something. Red: Or one of those exploding head planets. Planet Name: Sirus Minor Zim mentioned this planet prior to his heat-induced hallucinating: Zim: So hot! Even Sirus Minor didn't orbit such a miserable star! From that statement we can assess that Sirus Minor is planet well-known for being a hot place. Fan base believes it may be a slave planet. And of course, cone head and crystal planets. Nothing about them is know.